Enhanced Staff Proficiency
The power to possess the skills to wield a staff or wand. Variation of Weapon Proficiency. Also Called *Bō Proficiency/Skill/Expertise *Bōjutsu *Cane Proficiency *Enhanced Staffmanship *Enhanced Wand Proficiency *Gun (棍: stick) *Quarterstaff *Rod Proficiency Capabilities Users are able to demonstrate an aptitude for the ways of the staff, being able to wield a staff with great proficiency and skill for close quarter combat purposes that can be used to their advantages. If the staff possesses magical properties users channel/harness arcane energies/magic for conjuring spells, incantations and fight against mythical repelling their magical powers. Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Weaponry *Empathic Weaponry *Enhanced Combat *Intuitive Aptitude *Magic **Magic Augmentation **Magic Bestowal *Magic Weaponry *Rod Retraction *Sentient Weaponry *Soul-Bound Weapon *Wand Magic *Weapon Creation *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Physiology *Weapon Proficiency Touch *If the user possesses energy capabilities, they may be able to perform: **Energy Blast via swings **Energy Infusion **Ergokinetic Blade Construction **Staff-shaped Energy Beam Emission **Spatial Slicing **Temporal Slicing Limitations *May not be able to wield any other bladed weapons with other proficiency because the staff is considered a two-handed weapon to the inexperienced. *May only be effective against Monsters but not in close range combat. *May render the user powerless if they are disarmed, unless they can use magic without the object. Known Users Known Objects * Staff Of Ages (Ben 10) * Power Pole (Dragon Ball) * Golden Staff (Spark a Space Tail) * Art of Weather (One Piece) * Wizard Staff (Lord of the Rings) * Airbender Staff (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Lancing Spear (DC Comics) Gallery Cartoons/Comics Clove's_scythe.png|Clove the Pronghorn (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Gwen Tennyson Using The Staff Of Ages.gif|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) Hex (Ben 10) Earth Magic.gif|Hex (Ben 10) usually channels his powers through his staff, which can only be used by a "master magician". deathstroke wall.jpg|Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (DC Comics) is very skilled with his retractable pellet-shooting Ballistic Staff. Nightwing 0005.jpg|Specifically devoted to stick fighting, Dick Grayson/Nightwing (DC Comics) is a master in Eskrima fighting of the Philippines. Enhanced Staff Proficiency by Green Arrow.jpg|Oilver Queen/Green Arrow (DC Comics) demonstrates his Bōjutsu on some muggers. Adrien Chat Noir Miraculus Ladybug.png|Cat Noir (Miraculous Ladybug) is prolific in the use of his staff. Copycat Miraculous Ladybug.png|Possessing Cat Noir's appearance, voice and "Cataclysm" ability, Copycat (Miraculous Ladybug) also wields an identical staff with similar proficiency. King Monkey.jpg|King Monkey (Miraculous Ladybug) can wield his Ruyi Jingu Bang with great ability. Mole Man Vs.Daredevil.jpg|Mole Man vs. Daredevil (Marvel Comics) Gambit's Bō.jpg|Remy LeBeau/Gambit (Marvel Comics) is a profound wielder in the art of Bōjutsu. Peak Human Senory System by Daredevil.jpg|Mattew Murdock/Daredevil (Marvel Comics) Donatello (IDW Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) profile.jpg|Donatello (Teenage Mutant Nina Turtles), is a master of bōjutsu. He is able to use his staff for defensive maneuvers and counter-attacks, but can also deliver powerful strikes. Splinter TMNT The IDW Collection V2 cover.jpg|like his son, Master Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) is a master of bōjutsu. MLP The Movie The Storm King official artwork.png|The Storm King (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Oogway-white.png|Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) Defender-of-the-universe-clip-1.jpg|Larmina (Voltron Force) has an energized staff as her Voltcom weapon. Anime/Manga Power_Pole.PNG|The Power Pole (Dragon Ball) Goku Power Pole.jpg|Son Goku (Dragon Ball series) has been a highly skilled staff fighter… Goku's Power Pole.gif|…since he was a boy. Nami, the Weather Queen.gif|With masterful skill, Nami (One Piece) wields her Clima-Tact, weather manipulating staff with powerful results. Vergo's Bamboo Hit.gif|Since his childhood, Vergo (One Piece) has been a powerful and brutal staff fighter,... File:Infusion_by_Vergo.gif|...imbuing his trusty bamboo stick with Busoshoku/Armament Haki... Vergo's Oni Take.gif|...to enhance his blows while using his deadly, Oni Take. Sabo's pipe.GIF|Since childhood, Sabo's (One Piece) signature weapon has been a pipe, which he wields at a very proficient level. Ainz Ooal Gown staff.png|Ainz Ooal Gown (Overlord) in his made form is skilled in using his powerful staff. Sarutobi Hiruzen's Monkey King Pole.gif|Sarutobi Hiruzen (Naruto) wielding Monkey King Enma's Adamantine Noyoi staff form. Mary (Fairy Tail) mad.png|Mary Hughes (Fairy Tail) Yongbi's Staff 1.png|Yongbi (Yongbi the Invincible)... Enhanced Staff Proficiency by Yongbi.jpg|...blows away all his opponents with multiple strikes… One Hit Kill by Yongbi.jpg|…in one swing of his staff. Video Games jade 2.jpg|Jade (Mortal Kombat) is an expert in Bo'jutsu. Sly_Cooper.png|Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper series) Watchingthedance.png|Rajan (Sly 2: Band of Thieves) with his staff. Rioichi Cooper.jpg|Rioichi Cooper (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) Tennessee Kid.png|Tennessee Kid Cooper (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) Caveman Cooper.png|Caveman "Bob" Cooper (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) Sir galleth inshinyarmor.png|Sir Galleth Cooper (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) Salim al Kupar.png|Salim Al-Kupar (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) Kilik.jpg|Kilik (Soul Calibur) Elly rod.PNG|Elhaym "Elly" Van Houten (Xenogears) carries a rod, which looks like a staff, as her main weapon of choice. Rod of Arafel.jpg|The Archon (Darksiders 2) wielding the Rod of Arafel. Jade BG&E.jpg|Jade (Beyond Good & Evil) is a highly-skilled user of the daï-jo staff. KSA_Staff_Kirby_artwork1.png|Staff Kirby (Kirby Star Allies) Donald_Duck_02_KHIII.png|Donald Duck (Kingdom Hearts) Live Television/Movies Staff.jpg|Gandalf (Lord of the Rings) has quite impressive skills with his staff. Sandara-park-at-super-noypi.jpg|Michie Rapisora (Super Noypi) is a skilled staff wielder. Lai.jpg|Lai (Warriors of Virtue) Literature Sun Wukong.PNG|Sun Wukong (Chinese Mythology) Videos File:The OMEn Chronicles - Harry Potter - 4K File:Elly Deathblow Compilation Category:Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Peak Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Intuition Category:Real Powers